


sun giant

by coffeeandissues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek Has Feelings, He deals with them thank god, M/M, They go to a lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandissues/pseuds/coffeeandissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towering trees stand on either side of the open dirt road as Derek drives them down it. Twigs snap underneath the car and, from time to time, tiny birds of various colors dart from branch to branch, singing softly along the way. The leaves are thick and only thin rays of sunshine get past them, casting golden light from place to place.</p><p>Well, because Stiles is beside him, right there, and his fingers are tapping out a tune on his lap, Derek can't concentrate on all that. He hums along to the slow melody coming from the radio and all Derek can think about is the boy's heartbeat and how it matches the sound of nature all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun giant

**Author's Note:**

> let me just tell you that this is my very first sterek fic and that i haven't even checked for errors yet. YOLO
> 
> (i'm so sorry)

Towering trees stand on either side of the open dirt road as Derek drives them down it. Twigs snap underneath the car and, from time to time, tiny birds of various colours dart from branch to branch, singing softly along the way. The leaves are thick and only thin rays of sunshine get past them, casting golden light from place to place.

Well, because Stiles is beside him, right there, and his fingers are tapping out a tune on his lap, Derek can't concentrate on all that. He hums along to the slow melody coming from the radio and all Derek can think about is the boy's heartbeat and how it matches the sound of nature all around them.

Their arms are only a few inches apart, but Stiles is spilling warmth and happiness next to him and hell-

Derek is in love.  [  
](df)

Stiles looks over his shoulder, asks "when?" and Derek throws a glance at Lydia from the rear view mirror.

"An hour tops" she replies, flicking her long her hair off her shoulder. Scott lets out a groan next to her and lets his head rest on the window with a soft thud.

"My back hurts" Allison mumbles and tries to stifle a yawn. Her head is resting comfortably on Lydia's shoulder, light passing over her face as they move down the road.

Isaac, with his face on Allison's lap, is fast asleep.

Derek focuses on the road again and thinks, it's nice to have them all together, sharing comfort and warmth. It's summer after all and they deserve some rest, away from things that want to maim and kill you.

It's Lydia who offered her parents' lake house and thank God for that, really.

Everything around them is covered with thick green moss, fallen leaves that are starting to lose their green and branches crack under the truck tiles.

"Do you want me to drive?" Stiles asks, looks at him with his brows furrowed, worried. "You've been driving for three hours now"

"It's fine" Derek reassures him. "It's only one more hour"

Stiles nods and relaxes in his seat, looks outside and starts humming along to the song that's playing and they don't talk for a while.

-

The house is wooden and big enough and they settle easily. It sits by the lake, unassuming and warm, and Derek thinks, he could stay here forever. The forest is looming around the lake, green and brown and magical. The house has it's own dock, wooden and strong, but without a boat, and Isaac walks towards the edge of it, sits down and lets his bare feet touch the green water.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he says and tosses his head back with his eyes closed, lets the sun wash over his pale face.

It's wonderful.

-

Smoke fills the air in a way that feels right.

It was Stiles' idea to make a bonfire in the woods and they bring beer and jumpers because the days are warm, but the nights are breezy.

Derek watches as Stiles wears his jumper over his tee, thinks about warming him with his body.

They spend their time with idle chatter about everything and nothing at the same time, but they don't talk about things like Jackson or enemy packs.

Derek watches mostly, concentrates on Stiles and the way he tosses his head back when he laughs, revealing pale skin, fragile and young, and he wants to leave kisses on it, soft pecks and sleepy licks.

They drink until they feel a soft buzz and the jumpers aren't necessary anymore, the alcohol is making them warm, alive and sleepy at the same time, and Derek lets his head rest on Lydia's shoulder next to him and she doesn't even flinch, lets him stifle a yawn against her soft neck.

His and Stiles' eyes meet, the bonfire casting long shadows on his face, making him look older and sharper. Derek wants to touch the edges of Stiles' face, see how they feel against his fingertips.

Yeah, he is drunk.

Out of all of them, Stiles has had the most it seems. His movements are slow and that one time he tried to get up, he fell down on the dirt after a few tentative steps.

On the other side of the fire, Stiles is erupting with easy laughter, the one that makes his whole body shake, and puts a hand on Scott's shoulder to steady himself.

“Stiles is a bit sloppy, isn’t he?” Lydia mutters, voice muffled against Derek's head.

"He's had too much to drink" Derek replies, watches as Stiles tries to tackle Scott and Isaac to the ground at the same time, but ends up pinned against the dirt by Isaac.

"Nah, I think that's just the way he is"

The night sky is endless above them and Derek looks at the starts, thinks about how this is the happiest he's been since he can remember.

So, he memorizes the feeling of Lydia's hair against his cheek, the smell of smoke, the sound of Stiles' laughter in the background, thinks about putting them in a jar for later, but that wouldn't be enough.

-

His room is dark and sticky with heat.

The beer is still not out of his system, is still travelling all the way from his heart to his toes, making him sweat and just a tiny bit nauseous. Muggy air is rolling in from the open window, the shifting lake water the only sound that can be heard. The moon is casting shadows in some places, light on others and Derek can barely see it from his window.

It’s almost 3 am and he is still not asleep. He is awfully aware of his limbs, the way they are sprawled out on the bed, the way the sheets and his sweatpants cling to his skin.

He is awfully aware of a boy’s breathing, coming from the room next to his.

And hell, this is ridiculous.

He listens as the breath leaves Stiles’ mouth, soft and slow, barely audible even with his heightened senses.

He listens as he inhales and exhales again and the closer he listens the more he wants to get up and do something, _anything._

Sometimes Derek wishes he had something to hold on to. For now he clings to his sheets.

Stiles mumbles something in his sleep and Derek feels a shiver travelling all the way from his toes to his head.

It’s still hard to believe that they are all pack and it’s harder to believe they chose to spend sometime together, away, to breathe without fear of being killed.

It’s nice. It reminds Derek of home.

His room faces the lake and when he looks out of the window, he can see the ripples of water and how the lake reflects the stars above. It’s like a second sky, down on earth, with a black vastness and flickers of light every now and then.

It’s a bit eerie, the silence and the stars and the lake. Maybe they could go for a swim tomorrow, he thinks, maybe it would be fun. Cold water against warm skin is always refreshing.

It seems like the ripples of water match Stiles’ breath and it’s sad that he can only think about Stiles in the middle of the night.

It’s just one of those things in Derek’s life he has no control over.

He is calm, content maybe, and there is something forming inside him, taking its place in his heart, constant and steady. He doesn’t know what it is, but it feels infinite, a little bit like the stars.

The forest is a mix of dark green and shadows.

The view is good and there isn’t much going on, so he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

It’s 3 am, the air is warm and Derek can’t sleep.

-

The whole house smells of pancakes.

Allison makes sure they all get their fair share and Lydia is in charge of the chocolate syrup.

They taste as ridiculously good as they smell, Derek realizes, and closes his eyes to saviour the way it fills his mouth and calms his thoughts.

“Oh my god” Stiles mumbles from his position on the couch and it sums up how everyone seems to feel about the pancakes.

-

 

The grass feels as wonderful as Derek thought it would. He sets his shoes next to his folded towel and concentrates on the cool feeling underneath his feet.

 

He lets Isaac go ahead, watches as the boy shivers when the cold lake water hits him, watches as he walks further into the lake anyway until he is completely gone, head underwater, only to emerge with a loud splash a moment later.

 

He laughs, loud and carefree, his neck exposed, and it’s the first time Derek sees him like this, young and boyish. Isaac looks wild, but in a nice way, the way all teenagers should look.

 

Like he can conquer the world.

 

“Where’re the girls?” he asks Derek, has to raise his voice a bit for Derek to hear him.

 

“I think they are at the house” he replies, watches as Isaac nods and dives in again.

 

To his left and on the dock, Scott is sprawled all over the dark wood, Stiles beside him, like they don’t have a care in the world.

 

“Are you okay, Derek?” Isaac asks, grabbing his towel from the grass. His hair clings to his forehead and his skin is glistening, tiny water drops making him look magic, almost.

 

“I am”

 

He is.

 

-

 

At this hour, the world is almost completely silent.

 

The sun is still up, sitting low on the horizon, but it still makes Derek’s skin itch just a little bit, pleasantly. He rolls over onto his back on the grass, a soft sigh escaping his lips, puts his arms behind his head and listens to the sounds of the lake.

 

The sun washes over him, making him feel lazy, but he hears them approaching despite the sleepiness and when he forces one eye open, he see them standing above him.

 

“We’re gonna go for an adventure in the woods, are you coming?” Scott offers and gives him a grin, wet hair dripping on Derek’s legs.

 

“I’m gonna stay here” he replies because it’s nice, lying on the grass so close to the lake, enjoying the sun.

 

“That’s okay” Scott tells him. Stiles gives him a look that Derek doesn’t have the energy to overanalyze.

 

He closes his eyes again, hears footsteps retreating, and it’s a while before he realizes he only heard one pair of feet on the grass.

 

Stiles is still hovering above him, eyes wide and hair wet.

 

“What?” Derek asks and tries to ignore the way his heart is racing.

 

Stiles hesitates for a moment, it seems, and then he picks a spot on the grass, sits down with his knees to his chest, looking towards the lake.

 

He notices Derek’s eyes on him, then, says, “Not in the mood for games” a bit too defensively, but Derek chooses to believe him.

 

“Okay” he replies and closes his eyes again.

 

Stiles’ soft breaths accompany the sounds of the lake now and it’s making him calm, calmer than he was.

 

“It’s wonderful here, isn’t it?” Stiles muses and it sounds like he wanted to say something else in that moment.

 

“It is”

 

He hears Stiles scoot over closer to him until his toes are tucked underneath Derek’s back.

 

This is good.

 

This is fine.

 

Stiles pokes Derek’s stomach with a finger then, smiles slightly when Derek opens his eyes to look at him. He is still wet, dark hair clinging to his forehead, tiny water drops all over his body, catching the sunlight and making him glow.

 

“Are you having fun?” he asks, sounding just a bit worried.

 

Derek thinks about Stiles’ toes underneath his back and the smell of the forest.

 

“I am” he answers. He thinks about it for a moment, adds, “It’s a little bit like a home”

 

The corner of Stiles’ mouth tugs up in response and he turns his head to face the water.

 

“It is”

 

Derek studies the sharp bones of his face, his soft throat and then his lips, slightly parted and red, waiting, it seems, for Derek to kiss them.

 

In the distance, he sees Lydia and Allison taking off into the woods, racing through the trees with bare feet.

 

“Didn’t you wanna go with them?”

 

Stiles stirs, looks back to Derek with slightly bigger eyes. “I wasn’t in the mood” he mumbles gingerly and presses his cheek against his shoulder, like a shy child. “I wasn’t in the mood” he repeats, lower this time, like he is confirming it.

Derek wants to believe it, but it’s hard, not when he knows how much Stiles likes exploring and running around. But he doesn’t ask anything else, stares as Stiles squints against the silent to look towards the lake.

 

“I wish I could stay here forever” Stiles sighs and there is an edge in his voice that Derek doesn’t want to know about.

 

“What about school though? Your friends?”

 

“I would convince Scott to stay here with me” he replies with a shrug. “Bring my dad, too”

 

Derek gets it, is the thing. He gets the feeling of craving isolation, a hiding place away from the world. But Derek is 25 and Stiles just turned 17 and he shouldn’t feel like that, not when he is still so young.

 

They stay silent for a long time and when the crickets start to sing, Derek focuses his attention on that, lets the breaths of the boy next to him become a background noise, just barely audible.

 

Derek drifts in and out of sleep, sometimes he opens his eyes, catches a glimpse of water and the fading sun, closes them again, the grass tickling his back a little bit.

 

At some point, Stiles lies down beside him, elbows touching, and he finds that, after that, he sleeps just a little deeper.

 

He feels Stiles sit up after a while, arms wrapped around his knees like before. Derek is awake enough to open his eyes fully, sleepy enough to let out a soft laugh when he sees Stiles looking at him.

 

Stiles is tilting his face to the side like he is searching for something in Derek’s face. “Derek?”

 

“Hmm”

 

"I think" he says. " I think that you are, like, my favourite person in the entire world"

It’s so sudden, it’s so good, and Derek loses control of his mind for a moment, thinks about telling him “I think I am in love with you”, but he bites the inside of his cheek, doesn’t utter a word.

“You really are though” Stiles continues, an edge in his voice that resembles panic, and maybe that’s what it is; maybe he can’t stop talking. It would make sense. “Like, you are so solid and tall and-”

He looks at Derek for a second and his cheeks go a lovely shade of pink and it reminds Derek that Stiles is a boy, young and fast and wild, and he is older, a ruin, nothing else.

He is starting to feel like he’s got his whole head underwater.

The sky is bright and endless, seeming to stretch up for ages above them.

Stiles’ eyes are constellations, it seems. He shouldn’t get lost in them.

“I think you are my favourite person, too” Derek murmurs because apparently, he has no control over his life anymore.

Stiles blushes all the way down to his chest, but Derek keeps himself from looking too much at the exposed skin.

In the distance, laughter can be heard and it echoes loudly around them. Stiles flinches.

Derek sits up, too, then, and they are on the same level now, a bit too close, so close that Stiles’s breath flutters fast and nervous against Derek's lips.

Stiles is watching with his mouth slightly parted and Derek can feel something waking up inside him, primal and strong and maybe dangerous, even.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before” he breathes.

“That’s okay”

Stiles tastes of lake water when he kisses Derek, he smells like it, too, damp and fresh.

“ _Derek_ ” he breathes against Derek’s lips, grabs his shoulder and squeezes so tightly it must hurt.

“I’m here” he murmurs and grips the back of Stiles’ head with one hand, lets the palm of his other hand rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, fast and loud, alive. “Right here”

Stiles’ fingers travel all the way down to his waste, nails digging there, leaving marks behind that will be gone in the next minute. He presses anyway, tries to bruise.

It’s so obvious that this is his first kiss. He’s sloppy and messy and all over the place, breathing heavily though his nose as he kisses Derek like his life depends on it, bites at Derek’s bottom lip.

Derek lets him do whatever he wants.

He feels like he’ll burst open any minute now.

-

Stiles stares at him while they’re all playing Monopoly that night, but he doesn’t say anything.

Derek stares back sometimes and keeps quiet, too.

-

It’s almost 2 am when he realizes that the house is not completely or completely silent for that matter.

He opens his bedroom carefully, but it creaks anyway, disturbing the relative silence of the house. There is light spilling through the door at the far end of the hallway- Stiles’ room.

The door is half open and he takes that as an indirect invitation, ignoring the voice that tells him not to go, follows the soft one that pleads him to follow the light instead.

He hovers at the door, cranes his head to take a look inside, trying not to make a sound.

There’s a small night lamp on, casting shadows everywhere. Stiles has his window open and is hunching over it.

“Stiles” Derek says and it comes out softer, more intimate, than he intended it to be, less like a question and more like a realization.

He looks over his shoulder, his hair still damp from the shower he took earlier. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and his face is all sharp edges that soften a bit when he turns around.

“Hey” His voice is scratchy from disuse, but not sleepy, and Derek wonders how long he’s been there.

“It’s almost 2 am” he tells him, hopes the worry isn’t too obvious in his voice.

Stiles gives him a little shrug, like it’s no big deal.

“Do you need anything?” he asks and one corner of Stiles’ mouth tugs upwards at that and he raises his eyebrows slightly, challenging.

 

“What can you give me?”

 

Derek doesn’t have to think about it, not really, and the answer comes easily. “Whatever you need”

 

Stiles arches one eyebrow. “Those are heavy words, big guy”

 

It’s Derek’s turn to shrug. “Okay”

 

Stiles’ lets out a laugh at that, soft and deep. “Go to sleep, Derek”

 

-

 

Lydia throws glances at them. Allison nudges her every time, tells her to stop.

 

Scott looks confused and Isaac doesn’t care, maybe.

 

-

 

There is still the faint scent of lake water on Stiles’ skin, in his mouth, but Derek kisses him anyway, licks his neck and bites gently, enough to leave a dark bruise he can admire later.

 

“ _Derek”_ Stiles breathes and arches his back, gripping the sheets at the same time, eyes closed and mouth forming and small ‘o’.

 

The bed is big enough for Derek to spread Stiles’ legs on it and settle between them, leave soft kisses on his inner thighs that have the boy panting and moaning.

 

He wants to touch and the desire is nothing but a hot feeling in his stomach, persistent and constant that makes his vision blurry and his hands unsteady.

 

He has to put his palm over Stiles’ stomach while he opens him up to keep him from moving around too much because he wants him to remember the feeling of fingers inside him later.

 

He does it slowly, feels like he has all the time in world right now.

 

“Fuck” Stiles breaths, arches his back so suddenly it catches Derek by surprise, but he keeps his calm, thrusts two fingers in and out slowly with shaky fingers and Stiles, Stiles is fucking back down on them, his legs trembling slightly and his mouth wide open.

 

It thrills him when he thinks that he is the first one to see Stiles like this and he accidently pushes his fingers too deep, making Stiles scream almost.

 

“Derek, _oh my god”_  his voice is hoarse, deeper. “I wanna ride you” he says, breathlessly, with desperation, and Derek could never say no.

 

It’s slow as well, the lowering of Stiles body, and it takes take for him to adjust himself. He is shaking once Derek’s completely inside him, supporting himself with his hands on Derek’s chest, panting.

 

He takes a deep breath and straightens his back before fucking himself down on Derek’s cock, slowly, holding back a bit.

 

Stiles spreads his legs more, like an invitation, throws his head back and bites his lip. He digs his fingers over Derek’s chest, lets out a shaky breath before gasping, “ _Fuck me_ ”

 

And Derek allows himself to let go, grabs Stiles hips, tightly and bruising, and moves his hips faster, with purpose, until Stiles mumbles incoherently, is bouncing up and down fast, until he comes and clenches around him, until Derek comes too, inside the boy. 

 

-

 

Stiles walks along the line of the lake. Sometimes the water touches his foot and he shivers a bit.

 

“C’mon” he calls out to Derek. “Race you to the house”

 

And Derek runs, follows Stiles not so much by sight as by scent, runs and runs and runs, but it’s a nice kind of race, the one that ends with Stiles, not with an empty heart and tired legs.  

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the fleet foxes for three hours now and i needed to write something. i don't know. 
> 
> also, i was listening to 'bloodstream' by stateless while i was writing the sex scene because, well. THE LYRICS 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://feminissm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
